Seo Hyun (1991)
Perfil * Nombre Artístico: 서현 / Seohyun *'Nombre Completo: '서주현/ Seo Ju Hyun *'Apodos:' Seororo, Seobaby y Maknae *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Modelo, MC, Pianista, Compositora, Actriz y Actriz de doblaje. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 49kg *'Tipo de Sangre: A *'Signo Chino: '''Cabra *'Signo Zodiacal: 'Cáncer *'Agencia: SM Entertainment & Universal Music Mini biografia Seo Ju Hyun nació como hija única el 28 de junio de 1991 en Seúl. Asistió a la Escuela Secundaria de Seúl, Daeyoung High School, donde se graduó el 9 de febrero de 2010 con el Premio al Logro y actualmente asiste a la Universidad Dongguk . Fue descubierta en el Casting System 2003 SM y fue trainee durante 4 años, hasta que debutó en el grupo Girls' Generation en 2007, siendo la Maknae del mismo. Fue nombrada junto con Donghae por la Oficina Metropolitana de Seúl como embajadora de buena voluntad para la aptitud de estudiante. Carrera como Solista Seohyun saco varios sencillos con Jessica y Tiffany, el primero llamado “Oppa Nappa” y el segundo llamado “Mabinogi (It’s Fantastic)”, el cual fue el tema de un videojuego. Interpretó la canción “S.E.O.U.L.” con Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung y Donghae de Super Junior y sus compañeras de Girls’ Generation Taeyeon, Jessica, Sooyoung y Sunny. También interpretó la canción para Caribbean Bay con sus compañeras Taeyeon, Jessica , Tiffany y Yuri junto con 2PM. Interpreto una canción en el soundtrack oficial del drama de MBC,Kim Soo Ro (MBC) , llamada “It’s Okay Even If It Hurts” .Fue escuchada en el sexto episodio como la última canción. El sencillo salió el 25 de junio de 2010. El 29 de agosto de 2010, Seohyun se unió a Jung Yong Hwa en el escenario, y tuvieron una presentación dual Girls' Generation con “Run Devil Run” y CNBLUE con “Love Light” en el Incheon Korean Music Wave 2010. El concierto fue televisado el 4 de Septiembre en MBC’s Show! Music Core e hizo una canción con el llamada "Bammal song" durante el 2011. En octubre de 2010, Seohyun fue una de los 20 ídolos de diferentes grupos de Corea del Sur que grabaron la canción “Let’s Go”, Con el propósito de incrementar la participación publica en la cumbre G-20 de 2010 en Seúl. Ella canto junto con sus compañeros de disquera Sung Min, Kim Jong Hyun y Luna Dramas *Passionate Love Devotes (SBS, 2013) *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Cameo Videos Musicales *The TRAX - Oh! My Goddess (2011) Temas para Dramas *''I’ll Be Waiting tema para Fashion King (2012) *''Rampant Fine tema para Kim Soo Ro (2010) Películas *I AM. (2012) Programas de TV *'2014: '''Fashion King Korea (12.01.2014, como modelo de Tiffany) *'2012-2013: Show! Music Core (MC ft. Tiffany y Taeyeon) *'''2011-2012: Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: '''Dream Team (SNSD). *'2011: Running Man *'''2010: Star King *'2010: '''Star Golden *'2010: Intimate Note *'''2010: Win Win *'2009: 'We Got Married junto a Yong Hwa de CNBLUE *'2009: 'Hello Baby! *'2008:' Horror Movie Factory (SNSD) Musicales *Gone with the Wind como Scarlett O’Hara (2014) * The Moon That Embraces The Sun como Yeon Woo (2014) Anuncios *SK Teleom (2013) *Tommy Hilfiger Denim (2013) *The Face Shop (2011-2013) *Clean clear Ft F(x) Krystal (2010) *Banana Milk (2009) *Post Granola Cereal (2009) *Smart Uniform Model (2004) Discografía 'Singles' Premios *'2010:' MBC Entertainment Awards 2010 - Pareja Más Popular- junto a Yong Hwa de CNBLUE- Ganadores *'2010:' South Korea Ministry of Culture - Premio de Reconocimiento - Ganadora Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop': Girls' Generation **'Sub-unidad: 'Girls' Generation-TTS *'Posición:' 3ra Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae. *'Educación:' **Seoul Middle School Daeyoung High School, se transfirió al Jeonju Art High School **Actualmente asiste a la Dongguk University junto con Yoonay Hoon (U-KISS) donde está estudiando Teatro y Música. *'Instrumentos: '''Guitarra y Piano. *'Especialidad:' Japonés, canto y Piano. *'Hobbies: Estudiar inglés, meditar y tocar el piano. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (fluido), Japonés (Medio) Chino (Medio) e Inglés (Medio). *'Familia: Padre y Madre. *'Hombre ideal:' Yoo Jae Suk & Johnny Deep. Aunque se sabe que SeoHyun no tiene un tipo definido *'Fanclub: '''Seomates *'Mascota:' una perrito llamada Tofu (dudu) * Es una de las voces principales de SNSD *Le encanta comer patatas dulces. *Fue descubierta por un administrador de SM Entertainment cuando ésta iba caminando por el metro. *Su madre es la madre de todas las integrantes ya que es con la que más tienen contacto. *No le gusta hacer aegyo es raro ya que es la maknae del grupo * Junto con Taeyeon y Tiffany forman parte de la popular subunidad "TaeTiSeo", quienes también tienen su propio reality show llamado "The TaeTiSeo Show" estrenado en Agosto de 2014. *Ella, junto con Donghae fueron nombrados por la Oficina Metropolitana de Seúl como embajadores de buena voluntad para la "Aptitud del estudiante". Además, juntos fueron unos de los de UNICEF enviados de Changseong-dong, Seúl. Esta es una hazaña notable, ya que sólo aquellos que tienen una reputación respetable, son nombrados como representantes de buena voluntad. Para ayudar a los niños de África Oriental, todas la ganancias de su dueto junto a Donghae, llamado "Dreams Come True" fueron donadas. *Estuvo casada con Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE en "We Got Married". *Fue elegida como la nueva modelo de "The Face Shop" en donde tambien participó Kim Hyun Joong, Won Bin y Park Min Young. *En mayo de 2010, fue revelado que ella y Taeyeon fueron elegidas como actrices de doblaje para la versión coreana de la película de animación 3D, "Mi Villano Favorito" (Despicable Me). Seohyun dobló al personaje Edith, mientras que Taeyeon hizo el rol de Margo, la hermana mayor de Edith. *Asistió a la boda de SunYe *Ella está en la lista negra de todos los aeropuertos coreanos, ya que una vez tuvo problemas al llevar una bolsa de tomates ''cherry ''sin haberlos registrado antes en un viaje a Estados Unidos. *Es cercana a todas las miembros de Wonder Girls pero en especial a SunYe. *El 26 de agosto de 2013, se confirmó que SeoHyun interpretará a Han Yurim en Passionate Love, el primer amor del protagonista de la historia. Su personaje se mantendrá en el drama por 5 capítulos. *Puede imitar el sonido de una alarma. *Seohyun una vez perdió un zapato mientras interpretaban ''Tell Me Your Wish en vivo. *Es amiga de Hoon de U-KISS, Soyou de Sistar y Minho de SHINee *N de VIXX ha confesado que ella es su mujer ideal. *Su mejor amiga es Hyoyeon. *Donó 100 won en la universidad donde asiste en becas, porque dice que no le gusta que la gente deje de estudiar por sus dificultades económicas. *Antes de salir al escenario bebe mucha agua. *En sus autógrafos hace dibujos. *Junto con Yuri son las que mas cuidan su alimentación. *Ella vive en el mismo edificio que los chicos de CNBLUE . *Le gusta las chuletas con salsa picante y los pimientos verdes. *En una estrevista le preguntaron que mencione 3 de sus encantos que puedan atraer a ese hombre ideal. Ella respondió: ¡Mi primer compromiso es mi energía positiva! .Tengo confianza de que será divertido si estamos juntos. Segundo, ¡Me cuidaré bien! Mi regla acorazada es, “Cuida de ti mismo hasta que mueras”. Nunca voy a estar desaliñada, así que seré capaz de hacer que el corazón de esa persona vaya a latir y se emocione por siempre. Por último, ¡Mi futuro no es inestable! No soy la clase de persona que se apoya en un hombre, -así que estaré bien financieramente. Tampoco seré aburrida, lo prometo (risas)."Primero, me gustaría que fuera una persona muy considerada, optimista y entusiasta. Una persona que tenga modales y humor, y alguien que haga sentir cómoda a la otra persona. Incluso si no es estupendo ahora, es importante que tenga creencias firmes y que trabaje duro para alcanzar sus sueños. Físicamente, no hay mucho que busque en alguien aparte de que sea más alto que yo. ¡Oh! Ojos amables, con claridad" *La SM Entertainment ha lanzado su revista 'The Celebrity', esta es mensual y su primera edición salio a la venta el 15 de Octubre. Seohyun tendrá su propia sección llamada "SEOHYUN'S BOOKSHELF" (El estante de Seohyun). *Durante la ceremónia de los MAMA 2013, Seungri de Bigbang le pidió para sacarla a bailar durante su presentacion de "Fantastic Baby". *Recientemente 8.10.13 Seohyun compró una nueva casa en Cheongdam-dong, de unos 238㎡/70. Con un valor aproximado de 1.29 billion de Won. * Tiene un gran parecido con Hye Sung de Shinhwa. * En el SMTOWN concert hizo un cover de "problem" de Ariana Grande junto a Amber Liu de F(x) * Tienden a confundirla mucho con su compañera de grupo Yuri en algunos de sus vídeos. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Seohyun01.jpg Seohyun02.jpg Seohyun03.jpg Seohyun04.jpg Seohyun05.jpg Seohyun06.jpg Seohyun07.jpg Seohyun08.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300px|Seohyun (SNSD) - Jack Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KMaknae